


It's Just You (so why can't I breathe?)

by swensicle (operation_swanqueen)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, ansgt, emma is a complete dork, prompt, regina is emotionally damaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/operation_swanqueen/pseuds/swensicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>300th follower elphabashepard's prompt from tumblr: “I wondered if you could write a swan queen fic for the first time Emma took Regina lunch from Granny’s? Lunch consisting of grilled cheese and Regina eating it, even though she knows it will give her a stomach ache, because she wants to share lunch with Emma and have someone that looks at her kindly that isn’t her son”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just You (so why can't I breathe?)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i just realized that I did it wrong, and I made Emma take Regina on a date to granny’s, not bring her food oops. I hope you don’t mind, sorry! Also, this isn’t as fluffy as I had thought it would turn out, and probably not what you had in mind either. It just kind of happened.

Regina can’t help the little nervous pull in her chest when the doorbell rings. This has to be perfect; rather,  _she_ has to be perfect on this date that they had planned three weeks ago. She has to be perfect for Emma. That means no snarky comments intended to keep her from connecting with the blonde; it means that the little voices in her head (belonging to her mother and Rumpelstiltskin, no doubt), telling her that  _love is weakness_ and  _no one could ever love a monster such as herself_ would have to disappear.

She steps carefully down the stairs and into the foyer, being careful not to fall in her heels. There is no way she can do this. She is going to screw up for sure. She is going to say something that will offend the sheriff or be too closed off or have a breakdown in the middle of the date. And yet,  _for god’s sake Regina, pull yourself together. You are a Queen and she is just Emma._

Just Emma.

It’s just Emma waiting on the other side of that door with her bright golden curls and emerald eyes shining with childish hope and excitement. Emma, with her cocky lopsided grin and broad shoulders and godawful leather jacket that, although Regina hates to admit, has kind of grown on her. Emma Swan, with her fierce determination and unwavering belief that Regina is a good person. Emma Swan, with eyes full of adoration and something strange and complex that Regina can’t quite figure out.

Just Emma who pretends to be strong, like nothing can ever hurt her, but is really just lost and hurting and yearning to be understood. Like her. Emma who would do anything to protect her family, although Regina’s not really sure if she’s a part of that yet.

Just Emma.

It is just Emma, and that’s what has made her hand shake as she grips the door handle too tightly until her knuckles grow white and what makes her heart ache with something that is a confusing, overwhelming combination of longing and fear and hope and warmth. It is what has made her breath catch and stop in her throat as she opens the door, and what makes her gaze into the eyes of the other woman and search for something that resembles terror or loathing, because she has far too much hate for herself to accept the fact that pure revulsion has never truly been present in those eyes, and never will be. Regina has not once in her life seen anyone look at her the way that Emma does.

“So, Regina. Are you ready for the best date of your life?” Emma asks brightly, with a broad smile, pulling Regina out of her head and placing her back on her porch.

Emma’s wearing a dorky Wonder Woman tank top, painted-on skinny jeans, and her scuffed combat boots. She also has a beanie on, and Regina can’t believe that anyone could look so goddamn cute in an outfit that’s just so… Emma.

“'Best date of my life’? What makes you so sure it will go so well?” She is only half joking. She honestly is very nervous that she’ll mess up the date, and lose Emma. She  _c_ _an’t_  lose Emma.

Emma grins, and her goofy smile is so sure and so very hopeful. “First, I’m going on the date, and I’m obviously the greatest person that anyone would ever want to date, and second, you’re going on the date, and you are the most beautiful, cutest, strongest, kindest, most incredible person that I’ve ever met, across any and all universes.”

Regina scoffs and shakes her head. “I really doubt that dear.”

Emma’s tone grows serious, “Nothing could possibly screw up this date. Trust me.”

XXX

The yellow bug skids alarmingly to a stop in front of what’s was obviously the only restaurant Emma knows of in the small town, Granny’s.

“Really? Your idea of thoughtful is a greasy diner where everything bad seems to happen?” Regina chides, pursing her lips with mock disdain.

Emma merely shrugs. Her pale pink lips curls into an arrogant little smile, and Regina couldn’t be more annoyed at how endearing she finds it. They stepped out of the car and Regina takes a deep breath.  _Remember what Emma said. This isn’t going to go wrong. It’s just Emma._

Just Emma.

Again, the thought causes her head spin with so many emotions she didn’t know she still had, didn’t know even existed. Perhaps she needs to tell herself something else to calm down; this obviously isn’t working in the slightest.

When they enter the small restaurant, everyone grows silent, except for a few “awe”s from the few close enough to them to know that they are together.

“So, what are you gonna get?” Emma asks once they have been seated and have glanced at the menu for all of a millisecond.

“I don’t know, dear. Perhaps if you gave me time to look at the available options, I would have a better idea of what I would like to eat.” Regina replies dryly and immediately kicks herself for it. It will not do to be like this on a date with Emma Swan.

“Oh! I have the best idea! You get a grilled cheese, I get a grilled cheese and we share a root beer.” Emma’s eyes light up and Regina’s chest felt lighter and warm and a bit tingly. She has been so distant and closed off since the date began, and she can’t mess this up. If eating a plateful of fried bread and cheese is what it will take to make Emma Swan look at her like she’s her everything again, then she’ll just have to deal with the inevitable stomach ache and the memories of her mother’s punishments for  _not eating like a lady_ seeping into the edges of her consciousness like a shadow. Because if Regina is the darkness, as she insists stubbornly that she is, then Emma is the light that will protect her from her monster that lurks in the shadows.

“The next time I want a heart attack, I’ll be sure to eat one. For now though, a salad seems quite lovely.”

“C'mon, ‘Gina,” Emma pouts, “I won’t eat bear claws for a week if you indulge yourself in the greasy salty gooey heaven that is a grilled cheese sandwich.”

“Make it two and you’ve got yourself a deal.” Regina grins and nudges her with her shoulder playfully.

Emma smirks at her and Regina detects a bit of evil in that smile. The blonde stands up on her chair and clears her throat loudly to get the attention of the other people in the diner. “Attention all fairytale people of Storybrooke! I have just accomplished a most incredible feat! I have made a deal with the Queen of Amazingness…” Emma pauses for dramatic effect and Regina, cheeks bright red, snatches the blonde’s beanie off her head and whacks her with it. “Okay. The Queen doesn’t really want me to tell you. Alas, I have complete disregard for her rules. She is going to eat a grilled cheese!” She announces exuberantly. Everyone snickers and a few begin applauding. Regina decides it’s a perfect time to throw the gray beanie in her hands into the pitcher of Coke that Ruby is so conveniently carrying.

“Reginaaaaaa!” Emma whines. “That was my favorite beanie! You suck.”

“I know, dear.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“You know you can’t say shit like that to me. Remember I’m actually a 13 year old boy on the inside.”

“Inside? Inside you, Emma?”

“I have a gun.”

“I have magic.”

“Me too.”

“We’ll see.”

“Oh look, your food is here.”

Regina tries to ignore the way that her mouth waters at the smell of the plateful of diabetes. She picks up the edges of the golden bread and tried not to gag as she takes a small bite of the sandwich.

“What did I tell you? It’s amazing, right.” Emma returns the nudge from earlier. Instead of responding, and later getting an “I told you so” from her date, Regina nudges her back. She places the food back down and looks into the sea-green eyes again. She truly believes she could drown in those eyes, and, oh, what an honor it would be to drown in Emma Swan. She feels Emma’s rough, calloused fingers brush her cheek and trace her lips softly, carefully, lovingly. “Regina… there’s something on your mind. What’s going on?”

The tugging in her chest is nearly painful this time, like if she doesn’t  grab onto the other woman and never let go her heart would tear itself apart. She can’t just sit here pretending not to yearn like this.

“It’s just me, you can tell me anything.” Emma’s rough, concerned and yet not pitying tone makes Regina unable to breath.

Because, god. It’s just Emma.

And Emma is absolutely  _everything_.

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! i know i havent updated imagine me and you lately, but i had this to do and i will definitely update it soon. please leave a comment; it makes me grin like a complete idiot. im swensicle on tumblr so y'all can contact me on there too if you want.


End file.
